vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulrich Stern
|-|Real Life= |-|On Lyoko= Summary Ulrich Stern is a character from Code Lyoko and is one of the main protagonists, commonly labeled by fans as the unofficial main character. He is a member of the Lyoko Warriors who have saved the world quite literally over 100 times in the virtual realm known as Lyoko, along with being a highly capable athlete, martial artist, swordsman (both single and dual-bladed) and bike rider. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-C | At least 8-C, possibly higher Name: Ulrich Stern Origin: Code Lyoko Gender: Male Age: At least 12 or 13 at the BoS, likely 17 or 18 at EoS Classification: Teenager, Lyoko Warrior, Kadic Academy Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Skilled Martial Artist, Expert Swordsman, Flight (via overbike), Attack Reflection (Can reflect lasers with his katanas), Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Athlete level (A star athlete and the physically strongest Lyoko Warrior), possibly Street level (Has physically damaged possessed beings who are clearly above human limitations) | At least Building level (Consistently fends off Megatanks, whose attacks can destroy buildings of this size and obliterate entire pathways, albeit temporarily and with high difficulty), possibly higher (Killed the Kolossus who heavily dwarfs Towers and Plateaus, but this may be an outlier) Speed: Athletic Human (Is a star soccer player) | At least Superhuman movement speed with Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Consistently dodges and deflects XANA's monsters' attacks, who are explicitly described to be equipped with lasers. Can run up walls and on water without falling or sinking) Lifting Strength: Likely Athlete level | At least Superhuman (Has stopped attacks from many of XANA's monsters, including Megatanks) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly Street Class | At least Building Class Durability: Likely Street level (Tanked an indirect hit from a giant teddy bear that previously busted a wall down seemingly casually) | Building level (Can withstand attacks from most of XANA's monsters, many of whom are capable of destroying large structures like boulders, and is only instantly devirtualized if struck with beams as powerful as a Megatank's one or by continuous fire, and sometimes even tanking the latter on rare occasion) Stamina: High (Can run across long distances without getting tired) Range: Extended Melee Range with his katanas. Several dozen meters with his overbike's torpedos. Standard Equipment: Twin Katanas, his Overbike, a motorcycle that moves at speeds comparable to his Super-Sprint ability and is equipped with torpedoes. Intelligence: Higher than one would think, though not exceptional. Ulrich is the most offensively-minded of the Lyoko Warriors, preferring to run circles around his opponents with Super-Sprint before going for the kill. He is the only member of the team with actual martial arts training, being proficient in swordsmanship and is trained in Penchak Silat, a martial art from Indonesia (mastering it to the point where he could block blades bare-handed). As a result, he is most comfortable in close combat and can compensate for a lack of range by being precise enough with his parries to block laserfire. Despite failing academically, he is a quick thinker, taunting a polymorphic clone to goad it into close range so he can finish it. While his first response to a fight can vary between cavalier and relaxed to rushing in, when faced with someone equal to or stronger than him, he can show a very clever tactical side to back up his skills, whether disarming them of their weapon (both with his hands and katanas), exploiting overconfidence, or making creative use of his clones. Weaknesses: Ulrich is only a normal, if athletic, human in the real world and is thus far more vulnerable. His katanas will quickly break if forced to withstand powerful attacks like a Megatank blast. His clones will dissipate after taking a single hit. He sometimes suffers from vertigo and thus becomes dizzy if forced to climb significant heights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: UlrichSuperSprint.gif|Ulrich demonstrating Super Sprint and Triplicate TriangulateUlrich.jpg|Ulrich using Triangulate on a Megatank * Super Sprint: Ulrich is able to run at speeds comparable to his teammates' vehicles, allowing him to run circles around his opponents and appearing as a blur to even his allies. * Triplicate: Ulrich generates two clones of himself that can replicate all of his abilities aside from producing more clones. While they dissipate after a single hit, they are just as strong and fast as him, allowing him to coordinate attacks from multiple directions to trap his foes. ** Triangulate: Ulrich and his clones stand around his target in a triangle formation before rapidly running towards each others positions, trapping the target in the process. However, the true purpose of the ability is to disorient the target and force them to take the time to find the real Ulrich, allowing him to use their moment of hesitation to launch a sneak attack for a decisive blow. Key: Real Life | On Lyoko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's profile (Speed was equalized, Pre-Lolikiano Training Han was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Code Lyoko Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids Category:Bikers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Speedsters Category:Duplication Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8